Secrets, Loyalty, and the Very Best of Betrayals
by theUionceknew
Summary: Bella Rene and Charlie live as a not so happy family in forks. Starts the end of Bella's 8th grade. A different life for Bella, and a new way of meeting the Cullens. twist off emilie whoa's God Bless Catastrophy. DISCLAIM: I don't own Twilight or Newmoon


_:: Author's Note::_

_Hey to all! I got this idea after reading a fic by Emiliewhoas, who authored a story called God Bless Catastrophe - a really great fic you should definitely read! Any who… this is a different than EmilieWhoas but she and Stephenie Meyer get credit for the inspiration! _

_So, with out further ado… here we go!_

Chapter 1: Maybe I'm Paranoid

LAST DAY OF 8th GRADE

**Dear Future Self,**

**Finally! Middle school is actually OVER!!! Now all I have to do is survive 4 years of high school, and 6 summers in-between till I'm free for college! Then I can go and get my degree in Literature and English and do whatever the hell comes after that! And here I go off on another tangent…**

**Lily would say that I need to think before I speak, but really what I need to do is think before I _think_! Oh, by the way, Lily is my best friend, I've known her since… well, since I was born. As we were born a week apart. **

**She's coming over any minute now, and we're going to go and meet the new doctor's children. They just moved in yesterday and are a huge mystery to all the people in Forks. Mum and Dad are taking us over- Dad seems to think it's his duty as chief of police—that's a laugh!**

**Oh! I think that's her now. **

**Bye!**

**Bella.**

"Bells! Lily's here!" Charlie called.

"Coming!"

I walked down the stairs to see Rene and Charlie pulling on jackets, and Lily standing in the foyer. After grabbing my jacket off the hook, I followed the others through the rain and into the cruiser.

One bad thing about being daughter of the police chief, you always had to ride in a police car, and nothing halts traffic like a cop. ARGH!

The ride was about 5 minutes long, and the whole way Rene questioned Lily about her family and such (Rene and Lily's mom were bff's- literally!), finally we arrived at the hospital where we would be meeting the … err…Callon's?

I always hated hospitals, the smell of disinfectant and blood almost always made me keel over. Not to mention the fact that I happened to be sent to one at least once a month. I'm the klutziest person the president will ever meet. So, it didn't come as a surprise that as we made our way to Dr._ Cullen's_ office , I was feeling very feint. It also didn't come as a surprise that no one noticed…as usual.

I followed Lily through the door and I heard her gasp. Damn being the shortest person in my class!

"What?" I hissed at her, seeing as she was still standing in front of me.

"Those kid's…no, all of them…their _gorgeous_!" she whispered.

And here she goes again, gossip queen of the teen universe….

"That big one- he could be a pro wrestler. And the blonde haired one…_damn_…he's giving Tom Felton a run for his money!"

Ah, another infatuation of Lily's—Harry Potter, and not just the books, she was obsessed with the movies too. But really, if she thought this guy had something on Dan Radcliffe, well he _had_ to be something…

"Lils, let me through. I _have_ to see now." I had almost gotten by her when Charlie grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me forward. I saw that Rene had Lily by the shoulders too.

"-well it's great to finally meet you Carlisle. I brought my daughter, Bella and her friend Lily, too, since you were saying how your children don't have any friends from town yet."

"Wonderful! Esme will be ecstatic, she loves entertaining guests!" the young man who was obviously the father of the 2 boys sitting in the back of the room said. "Emmett, Jasper, would you like to show the girls to the car?"

Car? What! This was obviously some pre-arranged thing by the 'rents, damn! Why do they always have to go and trick Lily and me into finding new friends??? We have each other, that's enough for us!

Suddenly Lily grabbed my hand and started to pull me in the direction of the exit. I looked back and stared at Rene pleadingly… or at least pleadingly enough for her to catch my drift.

"Have fun girls, we'll pick you up at 7 after dinner!" she said cheerfully…Ok, so maybe she didn't catch my drift…

We saw the guys outside in the parking lot standing beside a really, _really_, huge Jeep. Next to that was a black Mercedes, two cars that definitely did not belong in forks.

As we approached, the blonde haired boy grabbed something out of the Mercedes and then hopped into the Jeep's passenger seat. The huge boy held open the door to the two back seats. As he helped me in- it was the biggest car I've _ever_ seen- he said:

"Hey! I'm Emmett, and that's Jasper. Which one of you is Isabella?"

"It's Bella." I said quickly in a not so friendly voice…I really hated the situation, "and yeah, that's me…" I added as an afterthought, not wanting to come on too harsh.

Lily and the boys just laughed. I on the other hand glared at Lily and nudged her in the ribs. It was our unspoken agreement that she had to ask the dreaded question…

"Err… guys?" both Emmett and Jasper's heads snapped around. "Umm…Bella here wanted to know if you guys knew what's going on…" I glared at her, that was_ not _the way she was supposed to pose the question!

"Huh? What d' ya mean?" Jasper sounded a little panicked.

I sighed, "Well, you see, we know you guys are new and everything… but really, well, to be honest, we're-" cue the nudge from Lily, "I mean _I'm _not the type of person you'd want as a friend…" especially someone as beautiful as the two of you.

"Really now? Why is that?" Emmett asked. I could tell he was enjoying this.

And try as I might to explain to them my situation: being Charlie's daughter, not having popularity, my klutziness… all the guys would do was laugh! I mean… Jeeze, not only had I just told all my personal issues to some random strangers, but now they were _laughing_ at me! Way to boost the self-esteem.

"Thanks for the support," I huffed.

"Bella- no we're not making fun of you. It's just that you're so modest…And so truthful, that's exactly why we want to be your friends." Jasper said.

"I don't get--- Where are we??"

"Home sweet home." Said Emmett. "Now c'mon the others are waiting!"

As it turned out, I actually had a great time that night. I met Alice and Edward- both new freshmen to be, and Rosalie- a sophomore like Emmett and Jasper. I also met Esme- the kid's mom, and Carlisle their dad. After getting to know them all, I had a lot of fun and most likely some future friends- much to Lily's dismay. ( I guess she must not have hit it off real well, 'cus she told me on the way home how they were all such rich snobs and they all snubbed her. "I mean, money may make you beautiful, but you should at least be _nice_." She told me.) Really I think she was just jealous. Before the Cullen's came to town, she used to be the rich snob…I never really understood how I ended up hanging out with her anyway.

But as I got to know the Cullen's better, they seemed to get nicer and more welcoming. Well, all except one. Edward Cullen always seemed really, _really_ angry whenever I was around. His golden eyes would turn black and he would clench his jaw and ball his fists. It seemed like it was taking all his self control not to kill me right then

and there…but maybe I was just being paranoid. _Maybe…_

_::Author's note 2::_

_Thanks for reading my first chapter! This being my first twilight fanfic, I would really appreciate if you took the time to review, and give me your comments and criticism.Thanks-_

_::.s.E.d.::_


End file.
